Percy Jackson and The Wolf Warrior
by Turtlekier42
Summary: This is my first fanfic, a halfblood joins camp before percy even knows he's a demigod, how will it change this? read and find out(im sorry this summary sucks). I apologize in advance about any bad spelling. There's an OC, rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Prolauge

**Hi this is my first fanfic ever *crouching in a corner in fear* I don't have super great spelling myself but hopefully Google Docs can help me with that and also, I'm kind of nervous to put this up but well, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer- Why I need to do this I don't know but I don't own Percy Jackson it belongs to Rick Riordan, that should be obvious**

Prologue:

3rd person POV-

There was a blur of things everywhere as I ran and ran hoping to get somewhere safe, I was on all four running as fast as I could because that was the way I was taught. I ran to the top of a hill and as I saw something tripped over my own feet from exhaustion. I had scrapes and bruises and a few more injuries that hurt loads more. I did my best to get up though I was barely stumbling. I stood up on my feet and put my hand to a necklace my father had given me. I closed my eyes and a second later there was a sword in my hand. I lifted the sword ready for a fight and a monster came to the top of the hill and pounced, I swung my sword cutting it with the Celestial Bronze. I panted not knowing how much more I could take.

My silvery gray ears were drooping down and my blackish gray tail was matted down. Another monster came over the hill and after I killed it I could barely stand. I looked back knowing there was no chance I could get down the hill where the camp that my father told me to go to was. When another monster came up the hill I knew I didn't stand a chance because it was bigger and I was so weak I couldn't do much anyway so I did the one thing I knew I could do, I howled, I howled for help sending a message to anything that would understand and listen asking for help. I just hoped that I could hold out long enough for anything to come and help. I got in a battle stance and waited praying to the gods for help.

The monster charged and I dodged, he turned around and looked at me as if just understanding what I was to him, prey. I got ready for his charge and dodged again. _I can't keep this up forever._ This time when he (I'm making it a he, just to make it easier)charged he knew I would dodge so he grabbed my arm and I screamed out in pain. Just then he disintegrated and I lifted my sword ready, but then a boy with a bow on his back comes out of a hiding place says "It's okay, we don't want to hurt you, the Satyrs and Naiads heard a howl and demanded we came to see what it was about."

I nod in thanks and turn my sword back into a charm on my necklace. "Thanks, for the help. I was told to find a camp at a location that's at the bottom of this hill. Is that where you come from?" I asked. "Ya, come with me, I'll bring you to the Big House to meet Chiron." He told me. I nodded in understanding and as I tried to walk forward I yelped and fell on my knees. The boy looked at me curiously and I told him "Monsters hurt." He nodded in understanding and helped me up and to the Big House. When we got there he had me sit in a area of the Big House and told me Chiron would be there soon. I nodded in understanding and waited.

A little while later, after I had taken off a bag I had forgotten was on my back and took a book out to read Chiron came in. "Hello, I have a few questions if that's all right. Michal told me a few thing but I wanted to her it from you." He said. "Of course, but whose Michal?" I asked him now because I didn't want to cut him off earlier. "Michal is the one who helped you here, he's the son of Apollo." Chiron told me. "That would explain the bow." I said. "You wanted to ask me a few things I'd be fine with answering." I told him before a sharp pain shot through my arm. I gasped and grabbed it clenching my teeth.

After seeing this Chiron(as a centar) brought me to the medical area. "Thanks Chiron, I'll come to the Big House after I'm feeling better." I told him. My ears no longer drooped but they were still quite matted down, and same with my tail. I limped into the medical area and a son of Apollo came over to me and looked at my injuries before sitting me down on a bed and asked nicely "Who are you and how did this happen." I clenched my teeth when my arm gave me a jolt of pain again before saying "I'm new, and monsters." He looked at me. "Well obviously your new, oh well, we can talk later for now try and relax, this might end up hurting." He told me. I laid back onto the bed and closed my eyes, soon I was asleep.

I woke up later with my injuries treated and the guy that helped me earlier was sitting there. I slowly sat up and flicked my ears making sure I could still move them. I also waved my tail and when I was pleased that I knew that I didn't lose control over my body. The guy looked at me "Well I don't have to ask you to do that, now what's your name, i would be really nice to know instead of calling you the injured girl or wolf girl or something like that. Oh, and I'm Lee by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you Lee, call me Saph." I said. "Okay nice to meet you Saph, I'm going to go get Chiron, he said he wanted to talk to you, but you shouldn't leave you bed for the next day or two, so stay here." Lee told me. "Okay." I said and before he left "Oh, will you ask Chiron if hill bring me my bag when he comes?" I asked Lee before he left. "Okay" Lee said starting to jog to the Big House.

I lay in the bed and covered my face and muttered to myself "If the pack saw me now I'd be outcast for sure by most of them." I let out a sigh and curled up in a comfortable, non painful way and lay there till Chiron came.

When Chiron did come he greeted me and handed me my bag like I asked. "I'd be glad to answer some of your questions if you want." I told him. "Okay, first do you know your godly parent, why do you have ears and a tail, and how did you get so beat up." He asked. "My father is Lycaon, my father is the reason for my appearance, and I got attacked by a lot of monsters that don't like my father." I told him. He seemed content with the answer and said, "We don't have a cabin for your father-" This was a time I would cut someone off. "I can stay somewhere until I build my own home, then I can live there." Chiron looked a bit confused "Why would you build your own house?" Chiron asked. "Well it's just me anyway and besides I'm a lone pack wolff, I can work with others but then I need my own time, and I like making shelters." I told him. "Okay, we can arrange for that I think, I have to go, lots to do." Chiron said. "Okay, bye." I said then grabbed my bag and picked up my book.

A few weeks later I was fully healed and part of the camp, I finally got to clean my ears and tail, and everyone was inviting. I built a strong little cabin for myself right at the front of the woods. I settled in and went to my pack once in awhile, but camp was like my home now.

 **Okay, so there's the Prologue, I'm not actually nervous anymore, YAY:D. I know it might be a bit long but I needed to fit this all in. I hope you liked Saph. Please review and I don't know how often I'll be able to update.**


	2. The begining

**So here's chapter on. First I wanted to thank the reviewer for reviewing because even though it was a question it still means that you're reading this to thank you SO much to Guest(Matt). I honestly didn't think I would get a review so soon but anyway.**

 **Guest(Matt) to answer your Question- Saph is a girl**

 _Some years later_

Saphs POV:

I was walking around a school for kids with disabilities, I was actually attending the school because of a request from Chiron. To cover my ears I'm wearing a dark gray bow and I hide my tail by curling it up, holding it up, then wearing a skirt or dress, the times that I do wear pants or shorts I'll wear my hoodie around my waist. I could come to the school because I have ADHD and Dyslexia like most demigods.

I walked through the halls to my dorm. I was assigned a dorm with a saytar from camp and some other kid but I had a separate area because Chiron had used the Mist for people to actually think I came here. The other dorm mate I had besides the saytar just thought I came late and there was no where else for me to go. I came to the dorm and opened the door. Grover and Percy were already there. I greeted them then walked to my area of the dorm to do homework.

After I was done I laid on my bed fingering my necklace. It had become a bit of a habit for me when I was bored or nervous. I laid on my bed thinking of the pack when Grover came in. I sat up and asked "Hi, need something?" He looked nervous and I grabbed a chair for him to sit on then grabbed some empty cans I had cleaned and gave them to him. "You don't have to be nervous you know, I don't bite unless it's to survive and I don't eat satyrs." I told him. He gave me a grateful look and started eating a can. "So, need anything?" I asked. He nodded. "Ya." He said muffled from the metal in his mouth. "Sorry, but ya, Percy is the demigod were looking for." He said. "That's obvious, but Chiron wouldn't have come or asked me to come if it wasn't important." I told him. "But it IS important, and not to just me. He has really strong energy coming off of him." Grover said. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, he'll get there safely." I reassured him by bow twitching. "Go on, he's probably waiting for you." I said.

He went back to Percy and left the cans he didn't have time to eat. I grabbed them and stored them then grabbed a book and laid down on my bed. A little while later I checked the time, put my book away and got up telling Percy and Grover lights out. I went back to bed and laid down for the night closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I know it wasn't the most action packed but there is more to come, I promise! Please review! It's how I know you read this at the moment and it means a lot, even if it is help or suggestions. Also, I'm sorry it's so short. Until next time, c ya**


	3. A normal day

**Well here's chapter 2, wow, I've got more time to write than I originally thought. YAY free time before school. Anyway thanks for reading if you even are.**

 **I also forgot to put this in the last chapter but…**

 **Disclaimer- This is ridiculous it's called a FANfiction for a reason, *Huff* I don't own Percy Jackson, just this fanfic and the ocs.**

No POV-

 _There was a fight raging and blood everywhere. There was a howl and the enemy was standing over Alpha. The enemy wolf with bloodlust in his eyes went for the kill but a silvery-gray and black pup jumped out and rammed into the enemy on it's Alpha giving enough time for its alpha to get up. A wolf loomed over the silvery-gray and black pup with rage in it's eyes and-_

Saph's POV-

I sat up with a start and took a shaky deep breath. "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." I said to myself and got out of bed. I got changed and fixed my bow that I slept in just in case. I went to Percy and Grover's door. I knocked and yelled to them "WAKE UP TIME FOR CLASSES." I heard Percy and Grover groan and from the side of the room it was on Grover getting up. "I'll leave you to get Percy up Grover, I have to go." I said before walking of back to my room. I tightened my bow once again just in case and made sure my tail was secure. I then grabbed my bag I had packed and made sure I had everything. When I was satisfied I had everything I left my room, closed to door and yelled at Percy to get up again before leaving the dorm and went to classes.

Time skip- Chiron's class

I sat in the back corner by myself because I was the only one Chiron trusted enough and because he knew I already memorized this stuff and could ace a test on it anytime. I was listening to him talk and heard we would be having a test and something about a field trip and tests and I lost interest.

After class ended I walked back to the dorm and went to my room and started on what little homework I had to do. I heard closed my books and closed my eyes relaxing. I heard Percy complaining about the test and I realized I had been shutting down my senses. I took a mental note to try and keep them more open. I got up and grabbed my book then laid down on my bed. I turned off all the lights but one by my bed and read for a bit. A while later I turned off the light and prayed to the gods that the nightmares didn't return.

No POV-

 _The wolf was about to attack and as it did a black wolf jumped in front of the pup taking the blow. The pup looked horrified and howled in sadness. The pup hung its head and whimpered. Then a the wolf from before to finish what it started but the pup looked up rage in its eyes. The pup jumped on the wolf and started scratching and biting it. The wolf just got annoyed and shook it off. The pup landed with a yelp. It struggled to get up but the wolf came up and she stayed down terrified._

Day of field trip

Saph's POV-

I shot up in bed once again and put my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and got out of bed tightening my bow. I stretched and got dressed. I secured my tail and tightened my bow again. I fingered my necklace making sure it hadn't come off (even if it does always return to my neck). I woke up Percy and Grover and went to meet Chiron out at the bus. I got to the bus early and saw Chiron there. I walked up to him, "You know I haven't noticed any monsters, you sure this kid is as powerful as you say?" I asked him. He nodded stretching his in his wheelchair. "I trust Grover and I'm sure you do to." Chiron said. "I do trust him and he does have a strong scent but it just seems weird." I said. Chiron nodded in agreement and let my senses sharpen. I heard kids starting to come down for the field trip. "People are coming, I'm gonna go wait somewhere else, see you later." I told Chiron and walked to a different area of the bus. I saw Percy and Grover come out and I raised my hand so they could tell where I was. They came over and we got on the bus. There wasn't enough space anywhere so I ended up sitting on the outside edge of the seat with Grover and Percy. Nancy Bobfit was throwing PB and J sandwich pieces at Grover and I was glad he wore a hat. One time she threw food at me and found out the hard way that I shouldn't be messed with. Percy and Grover were talking and I just sat lost in thought until I saw we got to the museum.

I stood up and got off the bus and waited for Chiron to explain the rules and lead us in. He brought us to the Greek exhibit and asked questions to Percy about the gods and what happened with some stuff and when he couldn't answer I stepped in and helped out as well as answering Chiron about some stuff. After a while we went outside for lunch. I ate with Percy and Grover but then I smelled something when someone passed by and looked up to see Ms. Dodds. "Hmmmm" I looked over at Grover and nudged him, he looked at me curiously and I scratched my nose indicating I smelled something. He looked around cautiously and looked at Ms. Dodds. His eyes widened and he mouthed 'her'. I nodded and finished off my cheese sandwich.

Then Nancy Bobfit dropped her half-eaten lunch on Grover next thing I knew was that Nancy was on the ground yelling that Percy pushed her. Ms. Dodds had Percy follow her and that's when I got nervous but Chiron went in. I looked at Grover "She's definitely a monster. No doubt about it." I said quietly to him. He nodded. "We're going to pretend that we don't know who she is then make sure he gets home safely to, more will be coming." I said just as quietly then sighed. Grover nodded and kept nervously looking toward the door. I extended my senses and heard Chiron's sword, then a few seconds later a hiss. Chiron came out and went back to the spot he was at earlier. Percy came out a little later and came to ask about Ms. Dodds, Grover and I told him we had no idea who he was talking about. Percy went over to Chiron and asked him then Chiron did the same thing Grover and I did, he lied.

Later we went back to school and went to our dorms, I had straightened my bow when we got in and I asked Percy and Grover "Do you want to play a board game?" Percy looked at me. "You think I could play a board game?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm dyslexic too ya know. There's no words, there's symbols." I told him. "Oh okay, sure, Grover what about you?" Percy asked his friend. "Sure, why not." Grover said. "Great I'll go get the game." I told them then went to my room. I grabbed a board game that had symbols and talking for some things. I brought it out and set it on the ground. "So here's how the game works-" I went onto explain the game and we played it. No one ended up winning because we gave up and threw the pieces and cards everywhere, but we had fun. We picked up and I put it away. I said good night tightened my bow and laid down to sleep. That night the dreams didn't come.

 **There's Chapter 2 everyone hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any questions make sure to review or PM me. Also, reviews are much appreciated but please don't get angry at me \/`~`\/. Anyway thanks for reading, more coming soon.**

 **TurtleKier42 signing out for now**


	4. Off to Montauk

**Hi people that read this, here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer-(In monotone voice) I do not own Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs**

Saphs POV:

Night before exam

Grover and I were talking to Chiron "I'm worried about Percy sir." Grover said. "Grover's right, there starting to notice." I said and I perked my ears seeing if I could hear anything. "And him being alone this summer, I mean a Kindly One in the _school_! Now we know for sure, and _they_ know too-" Grover said. "We can't rush him Grover." I said. "She's right he needs time to mature more." Chiron said. "But he may not have time. The summer-solstice deadline-" Grover was saying. "Will have to be resolved without him, let him enjoy ignorance a little bit longer." Chiron told us. "Sir, he _saw_ her…" Grover said. "The Mist will convince him Grover, but you're also right he may not have much time of ignorance any longer…" I trailed off looking at the floor. "Sir, I...I can't fail my duties again." Grover choked out. "You know what that would mean." I put my hand on his shoulder and walked in front of him so I could look at him straight on. "Listen to me Grover you haven't failed and as far as I'm concerned you're not going to fail, got that?" I told him. "Once again Saph's right, I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-" There was a loud noise from outside hurting my ears and I struggled to keep them from pressing to my head. We all went silent. Chiron took out his bow and stood up holding it out, I crouched down ready to attack and Grover stayed back terrified. We slowly walked forward carefully, I was growling and Chiron's hooves clopped on the ground. When we saw nothing was there I stood up. "Nothing, my nerves haven't been right since the Winter Solstice." Chiron said. "Mine neither, but I could have sworn…" Grover trailed off. "Ya, I thought so to, but I hadn't heard anything earlier, even though that really hurt." I said reaching up and rubbing my bow. "Go back to the dorm, you two have a long day of exams tomorrow." Chiron told us. "Don't remind me." Grover mumbled and we went up to our dorm. I tightened my bow crawled in bed and was asleep immediately.

Last day of term

I met Grover out front because we had gotten the same ticket as each other and Percy. When Percy came over to say goodbye we told him we'd be riding the Greyhound to Manhattan. The whole bus ride Grover was looking kept looking out the window, and I occasionally glanced out. Eventually Percy said "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- What do you mean?" Grover asked. Percy confessed eavesdropping on us and Grover asked how much he had heard. Percy asked about the Summer Solstice deadline and Grover just tried to act like we were just worried. "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Percy said. Grover's ears turned pink and from his shirt pocket he took out his camp card and gave it to Percy telling him just in case he needed him over the summer. Percy was about to asked what half-blood hill was when Grover cut him off. "Don't say it outloud, it's my summer address."

"Okay, so like if I want to come visit your mansion." Percy said glumly. I cringed, he was talking this hard. Grover nodded though and said "Or… or if you need me." I took a deep breath, Grover doing okay. "Why would I need you?" Percy said. I cringed and Grover looked hurt. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I- I kind of have to protect you." Grover had managed to get out. Percy stared at him and I didn't blame him, all the times we had protected Grover and now this. "Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?" Percy asked.

A huge grinding noise came from under our feet and black smoke poured from the dashboard filling the bus and making it smell like rotten eggs. The driver announced we would have to get off. We all got off and noticed we were in the middle of nowhere. On one side of the street there was nothing but on the other there was a fruit stand and at the stand were the Fates. Percy got Grovers attention. "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they." Grover said all the color drained from his face. "Yeah. Weird, hu? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy said. "Not funny Percy, not funny at all." I said. Then the middle one took out a shear, I clenched my teeth and Grover gasped. "We're getting on the bus." I said as Grover pried open the doors. "What, no it's like a hundred degrees in there. Grover and I got on the bus but Percy stayed outside.

The engine came back on and everyone got on. "Percy what did you see back at that stand?" I asked him. "You mean the old lady cutting the string?" He asked. "There not like Ms. Dodds are they? I looked at Grover, he looked horrible and it took all my control to keep my ears and tail from ot moving. "You saw her snip the cord?" Grover asked terrified. "Yeah, so?" Percy asked. "This is not happening, I don't want this to be like last time." Grover said chewing on his thumbs. "What last time?" Percy asked. As much as it pained me I kept quite. "Always sixth grade. They never get passed sixth grade." Grover said getting really nervous. "Grover? What are you talking about?" Percy asked nervous about his friend. "Let us walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." Grover asked. I could tell Percy thought it was weird but he agreed and Grover seemed to calm down a bit. "Is this a superstition or something?" Percy asked. Grover didn't answer. "Grover- the snipping of the yarn. Does that mean that someone's going to die?" Percy asked. Grover looked at Percy sadly and I looked down.

When we got off the bus Grover went to the bathroom and I waited with Percy. Percy started to leave so I followed him. He asked me to stop but I called a taxi over and had Percy tell the driver his address, we got in the cab and Percy and I got in.

When we got to his street I paid the driver and asked Percy his apartment number and when I explained to him that it would be weird if I showed up with him he told me the apartment number and I climbed up the fire escape and waited for Percy to come into his room. When he got there I signaled for him to open up the window. When he did I climbed into his room. "Thanks for letting me in." I said. Then Percy's mom walked into the room. "Hi Ms. Jackson, I'm Saph, a friend of Percy's from school." I told her holding out my hand. She shook my hand, "Hello Saph, nice to meet you, but how did you get in?" Ms. Jackson asked. "Oh that's easy, I climbed up the fire escape." I told her like someone would say 'I was eating'. Well anyway I should go, have to stake my claim on my part of the cottage again, see ya later." I said going to leave. "Take claim on your cottage?" Ms. Jackson asked confused. "Ya, it's where I stay unless I have to be at school or someplace else." I said. Ms. Jackson and Percy looked shocked. "Why don't you come with us then?" Ms. Jackson said. "Go with you?" I asked. "Ya, Percy and I are going to a cabin in Montauk for three night, why don't you come with us?" Ms. Jackson said. "That would be amazing Ms. Jackson, but I don't know that Percy would feel comfortable with it." I said looking at Percy. "Oh, just call me Sally, and you'd be okay with that wouldn't you Percy?" Sally asked her son. "Sure, why not." He said. "Okay then, I'd love to thanks." I said. "Oh, I just realized, you won't have any extra clothes do you?" Sally asked me. "It's okay, I've got all I need on my back." I told her. "Okay, we can go now then." Sally said. "Okay, I'll meet you down there, it would be weird to your guests if I walk out after not coming in. " I said.

I meet them on the area in front of the building in front of the car. When they came down I thanks Sally once again and got into the car. The car smelled horrid but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be rude and they probably didn't notice. I looked out the window and when we passed the forest on the way I looked out sadly remembering the pack. I closed my eyes and touched my necklace that now had a bow on it from my friends at camp. I put my hand on the bag next to me that had my camp necklace in it. We got to the cabin at sunset, opened the windows and cleaned up. Percy and his mom were talking and I could tell it was personal so I walked outside and sat down outside and stared out to the ocean. I came in later, tightened my bow and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the middle of the night to a storm outside. I heard a pounding and Grover yelling, I ran to where it was and saw that Sally had opened the door and Grover was panting "Searched all night, what were you thinking?" He barely got out and his goat legs showed. "Percy, what didn't you tell me? What happened at school?" Sally yelled over the wind. Percy stayed quite. " _Percy._ Tell me _now_." Sally said. I knew Percy wouldn't explain it well so I said "Kindly One attacked, saw Fates." I shouted over the wind. Sally grabbed her purse and yelled at us to get into the car. We got to the car, everyone got in and Sally started driving like there was no tomorrow.

 **Wow, that took FOREVER! And not because of problems writing but because first I had to play a game then I had dinner and then I finally got to finish this. Anyway, please tell me what you thought, I purposely made this chapter like the book with some adjustments because it just works better. Please review and tell me what you thought of it or how I could make it better or if you have a question, whatever but please me nice about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing off**


	5. They follow us

**So here's Chapter 4, I've been able update quite frequently lately but that will probably change soon. On the weekends and every other Friday, if you want me to I can post a chapter each day because I'll most likely have pretty much nothing to do. Though other than that it really all depends on how much time I have with school and if my friend wants to write some because I help her with that. I do have a quite a bit of free time which is partially why I started writing fanfics, the other part being because I love writing, so ya review or PM me about that and any other question or suggestions you have.**

 **Thanks to Lycaon1096 for the follow and favorite**

 **Disclaimer- look at previous chapters**

 **Saph's POV:**

We raced through the night and I was sitting in the front seat with Percy and Grover in the back, I heard Percy and Grover talking in the back and Grover let out an irritated bleat telling Percy some satyrs would trample him for calling them part donkey. Percy got confused because he thought they were just a myth. Grover then asked Percy if the ladies from the fruit stand or Ms. Dodds was a myth. "So you admit there was a Ms. Dodds!" Percy exclaimed. "Of course." Grover said."Then why-" I cut him off "The less you knew the less monsters you would attract, we put Mist over human eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I- wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked. Then there was a bellow outside and it was close. I knew it was a monster and it was chasing us. I swore in wolf and Percy's mom said "Percy, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?" Percy asked. "Oh nobody much, just the Lord Of Death and a few of his bloodthirsty minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry Ms. Jackson, could you drive faster please."

Sally took a hard left and Percy asked where we were going. "The summer camp I told you about, the place your father wanted you to go." Sally said, her voice tight. I could tell that she was trying to be brave but a scent of fear was all over her. "The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please dear, this is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger." Sally said. By this time there was a scent of fear all around the car. "Because some old ladies cut some yarn?" Percy asked. "Those weren't just some old ladies Percy, those were the Fates." I said. "Do you know what it means- the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to… when someone's about to die." Grover finished. "Whoa, you said 'you'" Percy said. "No I didn't I said 'someone'" Grover said. "You meant 'you' as in _me_."

"I meant _you_ like 'someone'. Not you, _you_."

"Boys!" Sally exclaimed then pulled the wheel hard to the right, I saw what she swerved to avoid and cursed in wolf again. "What was that?" Percy asked. "We're almost there, another mile. Please, please, please." Sally said. I knew we needed to go faster but knew it wasn't going to happen. There was a flash and a boom then the car swerved into a ditch. I put my arms in front of me to shield myself. I heard Percy said ow and I saw Grover unconscious. I looked back and saw the monster that was following us coming up the side of the road. For the third time that night I swore in wolf. "Who is-"

"Percy, get out of the car." Sally said. They each tried to open their doors but they were jammed. "Come on Percy we have to go, I can try to hold it off but you have to get to the valley and get help" I said. Sally had a sad look in her eyes when Percy said she had to come to. "No, you _are_ coming with us, help me carry Grover." Percy said. "Percy he doesn't want her, he wants us, me and you. Besides you mother can't cross the property line." I said getting frantic. "But…" Percy started. "Percy we don't have much time. Please, come on." Percy's scent turned to anger. He climbed across to Grover and pushed the door open. "We're going together, come on, Mom." Percy said. I pushed open my door. "She told you-"

"No I'm not leaving you, come on help me with Grover." Sally got out and helped with Grover and I followed keeping my ears alert and my eyes open. I let my tail go and ripped off my bow. We ran up the hill and i looked back. My eyes widened when I realized exactly what it was. Sally was explaining to Percy about the Minotaur and that names have power. The minotaur noticed we weren't in the car and threw it making it explode. "Percy, when he sees us he'll charge. Wait till the last second then jump out of the way. I don't think I need to explain anything to you Saph, you seem like you know what you doing." She looked up ears. I nodded "He can't turn directions very well when he's charging. Do you understand?" Sally finished explaining to him. "How do you know all this?" Percy asked. "I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me. "Keeping me near you? But-" The minotaur bellowed in rage and started charging toward us. There was only a few more yards till the property line but the hill got steeper and I could tell Grover was heavy. Another few seconds and the minotaur was going to be here. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." Sally said. I could tell he was reluctant but he sprinted to the left. I jumped to the left as well but saw the minotaur instead turn on Sally who was putting Grover down. Sally was retreating down the hill trying to draw the minotaur away from Grover. "Run, Percy! I can't go any farther. Run!" Sally yelled to Percy.

The Minotaur caught up with Sally and grabbed her by the neck. She struggled, kicking and pummeling in the air. "Mom!" Percy called out. She caught his eyes and managed to choke out "Go!" With an angry roar the minotaur closed his fists around her neck and she disappeared in a flash. "No!" Percy called out. His scent changed from fear to anger and when the minotaur went over to Grover Percy stripped off the red jacket he'd been wearing and screamed "Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" He waved the jacket in the air running to one side of the monster. For the fourth time I cursed in wolf and ran after him but on all fours. The minotaur roared and it turned to Percy, I stopped from reflex and instinctively snapped my eyes and ears shut. I was to then as the minotaur charged and Percy's fighting instincts came in. He jumped up and when the minotaur tried shaking Percy off he grabbed onto its horns to stabilize himself. The minotaur tried desperately to get Percy off but he couldn't. I tried running forward again but something happened to trip me and I landed on my ankle twisting it. I let out a sharp yelp of pain and when I tried to get up again I let out another yelp of pain. I saw Percy as he snapped off one of the minotaur's horns. The minotaur threw Percy off and charged. Percy rolled out of the way and when the minotaur came by Percy stabbed it in the chest and it disintegrated. I pulled myself up to my hands and one foot and began slowly walking to where Percy and Grover were with my injured right foot dragging behind my. I got over to Percy who had managed to get Grover up. His scent was one of grief and sadness so I said nothing and we managed to get down the hill and I led him to the Big House. When we got there I was panting with my ears down and my tail matted down. I heard Chiron and Annabeth having a short conversation and crouched down pressing my ears to my head with the world

spinning. My bag was on my back and I had my right leg stretched out behind me. I heard Chiron call for some Apollo campers and then passed

out.

 **There's Chapter 4. This took longer than I thought it would take but I'm glad I took a break because the Lunar Eclipse was amazing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and from now on I think this story will be straying a little bit more from the book. Please review with any suggestions or questions you have. Do you think I should have other POVs or just Saph's and No POV for the dreams. Also do you think Saph should have any other talents from her father than she already does, and if you think she should than will you tell me what or give suggestions about that.**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing off**


	6. First day at camp

**HI! I'm back:P That should be obvious but anyway. This chapter definitely isn't as close together as my last chapters were, but school and stuff and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Thanks to- LimesLovePotter for the follow, fav, and review. Also, thanks for the support :D**

 **Disclaimer- Look at the previous chapters I personally think the disclaimer is silly there's a reason it's called a** _FAN_ **fiction**

Saph's POV:

I woke up and saw Lee sitting by me. "A bit like De Sha Vu." Lee said to me. I laughed a bit amused. "Ya, but this time it's not me trying to get to camp for the first time and last time I was way worse." I sat up and perked up my ears. "From the activities and classes that are going on right now and the time I got here also judging by my injuries I was out for the night and that's it." I finished. "Yep, that is scarily(I don't care if it's not a word) correct." Lee said. "What, instincts and I'm good at observing things." I told him. "Yes but I've learned that you're full of surprises good and bad." He said as if was obvious. "Eh" I told him in reply. I turned on the bed and went to stand up but Lee stood up and pushed me down. "No, you somehow broke your ankle so you get to have a cast and crutches until it heals." Lee said. I grumbled as he gave me some crutches. When I got back to the cabin I had built for myself in the first few weeks I'd been at camp I tossed down the crutch on the side that I didn't hurt my ankle I managed to get over to my bed and sat down on what I could. "Why did I lend this to Luke and the Stolls?" I asked myself outloud. "I think it was because then they had to not only clean up, but because depending on how many days it takes them to clean up that's how many favors they owe you plus one for you ,letting them use this in the first place." I heard a voice say from the door. "Oh, hey Annabeth. Ya, that's what it was, I think I might have hit my head to hard bringing Percy in. How is he anyway?" I asked. "He hasn't actually woken up yet but he's recovering I think." Annabeth told me maneuvering around my little hut. "Okay, how's Grover coping?" "He's nervous, he doesn't want to fail and he's worried about his friend." Annabeth told me sitting down next to me. "I don't blame him." I said laying down with my feet over the side of the bed. I pushed myself up "I'm going to go see what's going on, maybe lay in the sun for a while." I said grabbing the crutch and hoped outside.

I walked to the forest and sat down by the pond taking my bag (that I had gotten back earlier) and put it next to me. I laid back and closed my eyes enjoying the peace. I heard a rustle from the trees behind my and looked back seeing Grover. I sat up and moved my bag patting the spot next to me telling him to come sit down. He looked really nervous but came and sat next to me anyway. I grabbed my bag and gave him a can to eat. "Thanks." He said. "No problem. I understand why you're worried, not only is Percy your best friend but this is your last chance." I said. "Welp, enjoy the can and I'll see you later, k." I told him putting my bag on and then pushing myself up with the crutch. I walked away and ended up wandering to a place I hadn't been in a long time and that no one knew about either. I stayed standing up but leaned against a wall behind me. I looked up at the sky and resisted the urge to howl. My ears flipped down in sadness and I shook my head, my ears going back up again. I walked away and back to camp.

When I got back to camp and people noticed me the said 'hi' or something similer like 'hey' or 'what's up'. I nodded to them and headed to what was like a second cabin to me which was the Hermes cabin. I technically was in that cabin but got permission to build my own though it had to be next to the Hermes cabin. I could eat in the Dining Pavilion with them or sleep in the cabin or be on there team for capture the flag but usually I only ate with them. I walked to the door and knocked Luke opened the door and greeted me cheerfully. "Hey Luke, long time, no see. How you doin?" I asked. "Fine really, I heard you were back." He said then noticed me leaning on the crutch then saw the cast on my ankle. "What happened with your foot?" He asked. "Eh, nothing much. Just a monster chasing me into camp with Grover and a newbie that's passed out at the moment." I explained to him. "Oh, I hope that doesn't mean anything bad for Grover. Here come in." He said then moved out of the doorway. "Hey everyone, how ya doin?" I said walking in. The people I had gotten close to came up and welcomed me back. "I better go, I'll see you guys at dinner tonight but I should go check in with Chiron." I told them and started to leave "Oh, and Luke you and the Stolls have a mess to clean up." I reminded them. "And you have to do it no one else." I said before walking out.

I walked to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron opened it and invited me in. I sat down on the couch and asked him if there was anything I should do. "Rest, you want to be walking again soon don't you?" He told me. "But it's BORING doing nothing. Sure I can read but then I'll finish my book and not be able to get another one until I don't know when. Not to mention I don't think I could calm down. And this is the worst time POSSIBLE to have everything going on too." I said my head going back on the couch. I sighed "I've gotta go, see you later Chiron." I said standing up and walking out.

 **There's Chapter 5 if you want me to name the chapters I'll try. Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting. Other than that review and PM me if you have anything you want to know or suggest. Anyway thanks for reading and until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	7. Warrior

**Hi peoples I'm back and here's chapter 6. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- Look at previous chapters**

Saph's POV:

I walked to the strawberry fields and sat listening to the satyrs playing their pan pipes. I sat in the fields for about 30 minutes and when I left it was about 20 minutes till dinner. I walked back to my cabin and noticed that it was pretty much completely clean. I laid down on my bed and put my arm over my face. I lay like that for a few minutes until I sat up and stretched. I grabbed my book and started to read a bit. About 15 minutes later I left my cabin and leaned against the outside wall and waited for the Hermes cabin to come out for dinner. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. My ears perked up when the door to the Hermes cabin opened and I looked over. We goin?" I asked. Luke nodded at the front of the line and I followed next to him. When we got to the Dining Pavilion we all sat down and waited for the food. When it was served we got up and put some food into the fire. We sat down and all ate. When we finished I walked into the forest and leaned up against a tree near the pond. I looked up at the sky and quietly began to sing.

 _As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away._

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one_

 _That work while they all play._

 _In youth you'd lay_

 _Awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things that you would change,_

 _But it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

 _Will come_

 _When you'll have to rise_

 _Above the best and prove yourself,_

 _Your spirit never dies!_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,_

 _But don't weep for me_

 _'Cause this will be_

 _The labor of my love_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

I finished and looked down shutting my eyes to keep from crying. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up. I walked back to my cabin staying hidden and walked in laying on my bed with the crutch propped up next to it. I grit my teeth a bit when I felt a jab of pain in my ankle under the cast. I rolled to my side and fell asleep.

No POV:

 _A wolf attacked and a loud yelp of pain came from a young She-wolf. The She-wolf struggled to stand up but was attacked and hit down again. The She-wolf panted as she struggled up on shaky legs. The wolf lunged again and-_

Saph's POV:

I jolted up in my bed and put my head in my hands with my eyes wide open. I flicked my ears and tail enjoying that I no longer had to hide them. I got out of bed hopped to my crutch then winced and grit my teeth when there was a jolt of pain that went through my ankle. I got the crutch and splashed cold water on my face waking me up fully. I walked out to the Dining Pavilion and grabbed some breakfast. After I finished breakfast I went over to the medical area and asked for someone to take a look at my ankle. When they did they were shocked to see it was already healed to just a sprain and no problem with healing. My cast got replaced with a wrap and I still have to use the crutch. I walked around watching what people were doing and I noticed that Percy was up and Grover was helping him drink some Nectar. I walked over to them "Hi Percy, nice to see you up." Percy looked at me really confused and I knew why. "You'll get the details later. I better go, see ya later." I said then walked away. I didn't really know what to do so I decided that I would sit in the forest and listening to what was around me. I noticed a lot I hadn't before like the small breeze in the trees or the animals that were in the forest. I sat leaned against a tree just listening to what was around me. After a long while I pushed myself up though catching myself on my crutch when my ankle had a jolt of pain before going away a second later. I walked back to camp and made my way back to my cabin which I found as clean as I left it which was practically spotless. I smiled and laid down on my bed and grabbed my book and started to read.

 **Alright so there's chapter 6. How'd you like it? The song Saph sang was Warriors by Imagine Dragons. Saph won't really be singing much and for her it's rare but she's good at it. Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review or PM me about questions or suggestions and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing off**


	8. He's been claimed!

**Hi everyone as you can tell I'm back ^=^. I'm pretty sure this has been the longest break I've had from writing and even though it it's been I think only a week it seems much longer:\\. Anyway… I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer(is silly and ridiculous)- I only own my OCs**

Saph's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night with an annoying discomfort in my leg. I looked p at the ceiling thanking Hypno that I had no dreams before I had woken up. I tried not to think about the pack but still still sat up slipping onto my hands and knees on the floor pulling a box out from under my bed. I put my hand on the top of the box then scolded myself shoving the box back under my bed. I climbed back onto my bed and sang to myself in my head and fell asleep.

I woke up due to instinct the next morning at dawn and twisted in my bed to a sitting position. I placed the foot I had injured down on the ground and it had healed. I placed my other foot down and stretched my arms. I walked out of my cabin and looked up at the sky enjoying the chill of the morning. I decided that I would start getting back into the routine I had before I had left. I closed my eyes and stretched enjoying the last bit of morning before I started jogging to the forest to a space I had made myself long before. When I got there I got down on all fours and started running like I would if I was a wolf. I did a few more activities before leaving the forest and walking to the dining pavilion and having breakfast.

All through that week I started my day off with a run and a few other activities then after breakfast I raced the naiads, climbed *clears throat and says as if was a joke* 'The oh so horrible climbing wall of DOOOM.' That week Percy had managed to confuse everyone with who his dad was and managed to anger Clarisse by somehow drenching her in toilet water. That was enough for me to like him as a camper here.

The night of capture the flag I made an alliance with Athena and everyone else with them. I was put on border duty, which meant I kept my ears pricked but could pretty much just sit at my post and do nothing. Annabeth had put Percy on border patrol by the pond and I knew exactly why, with how angry Clarisse was at him. I sat down and let my hearing expand in all directions I heard Annabeth and Luke running back with the flag. I listened for other people somewhere else but I heard nothing that would be problematic to the game though Clarisse had found Percy and that would be problematic for him. I sighed and stood up then started to jog to where Percy was. When I got there Clarisse was angry and I understood why, Percy had broken her spear. The interesting thing was that Percy was in the pond and a sword cut was slowly healing. I hid in the bushes and waited. Luke came over the border carrying the flag. Clarisse cursed angrily and Annabeth asked Percy about the cut. He stepped out of the water he was in and instantly fell exhausted. Just then I heard something, my eyes widened and I jumped out of the bushes and hit a hellhound that had pounced for Percy. I immediately took my sword and killed it. I put my sword back into a charm before and put it back on my necklace. Percy looked freaked out but then a trident appeared above his head. "Oh that is _not_ good." I said. "You're right Saph, it's not but he has spoken." Chiron said. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Percy asked. "Your father Percy." I told him. "Your father is Poseidon, God of the sea" I said. "Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Chiron said.

The next morning Percy moved to his new cabin and home. Everyone seemed to avoid him as much as possible except Grover and I. I knew how it felt to be an outcast or so different that no one wants be around you. I was the only one that showed up to the sessions that Luke and Percy had sword fighting and trained myself or helped them. One day Percy came up to me, "Why are you so nice to me? You don't seem to care about my parent or anything." He asked. "That's because I don't. I know how it feels to be an outcast or avoided because you're different and I don't want you to feel how I felt, so I try to help." I told him. I then perked my ears up because of something I heard. "Come on, Chiron wants us in the Big House, but we should find Grover first." I said standing up and offering him a hand up. He stood up and we found Grover then went to the Big House. Chiron explained that the Zeus's Master Bolt was missing and he was blaming Poseidon for it. Poseidon was denying it and the problem had to be solved before the Summer Solstice or there would be a big problem. "So Percy's going to the attic?" I asked. Chiron nodded then said. "You need to go up to the attic and talk to the Oracle. We can talk more when you come down Percy, assuming you're still sane." Chiron told Percy. Percy nodded a nervous and fear scent combined coming off him as he walked up. Then we waited.

 **So there's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed and even though it was a week from the last one before I started writing it's been two days to actually write this and even longer to have it looked over and have the time for me to fix it. Though I'm not blaming the person that looks over my chapters. Another thing is that I need an alteration for the prophecy so that Saph can join the quest as well so if you'll help me with that it would be great. Anyway, until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	9. The prophecy

**Hi there everyone, it's story time again :}. I've been working on my other story and helping a friend with a story. Anyway, I've also been watching some stuff on youtube so, ya. Anyway, I've also had a really hard time with coming up with a alteration for the prophecy. So, there's been some complications with actually getting the chapter up. Anyway I'll stop writing this and get onto the story, but first and sadly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson only Saph**

 **Now onward and upward**

Saph's POV:

Percy came down a little while later and Chiron asked him what the prophecy was. Percy answered by-

 _ **You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**_

 _ **You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**_

 _ **Three friends to recover what is lost, with a wolf to guide you,**_

 _ **with a broken past, though does know the right path.**_

"Right, so, it's obvious that Grover is going, and I think I know who else wants to go, so I'm gonna go and do some stuff." I said stretching as I stood up. I was about to walk out when Chiron said "The prophecy said three friends with a wolf, I think you know what that means Saph." My ears drooped down and my tail was still. "Ya, I do." I sighed walking back to the couch and sitting down. Percy looked really confused and asked "So who else is coming with me?" He asked. I smelled a familiar scent and smirked. "I am seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she took off her hat. "And me." I said from on the couch. "It is not normal for four people to be on a quest but if the prophecy says it it must be followed." Chiron said. "I'd be fine with staying behind." I said. "No you must go." Chiron said. "Huuuuhhh, fine. I'll be getting ready to leave, see you tomorrow." I said getting off the couch and walking out. I got to my cabin and sat down on my bed. I fell back on my bed and put my arm over my face. "Why does this have to happen." I murmured out loud. I sat up and pushed myself off my bed and grabbed my bag that was next to a bedstand I made myself. I grabbed an extra set of clothes, the book I was reading, some golden drachmas, and some american dollars. "Not enough for much but it's better than nothing." I said as I put the money in my bag. I looked around the room for anything else and saw something on my nightstand. It was stick, but it wasn't just an ordinary stick. It was a small stick that was about two and a half, maybe three inches long. The stick was smooth and stripped of the bark and with carvings on it. The carvings told a story and I would be able to understand it as well. I walked over to the object on the nightstand and the carving was beautiful. I put my hand on the stick and felt the carvings reading the story as my hand touches the carvings on the stick. My face softened and I closed my eyes with a light smile on my face. My ears relaxed and my tail swung back and forth happily. "Thank you father." I whispered. I grabbed the stick and I instead of laying on my bed, I grabbed a fur blanket, laid it on the floor and circled the blanket three times before lying down. I slept that night on the fur blanket that I put down and had the stick in my hand near my chest as if to keep it safe.

I woke up the morning as usual but I remembered what the reason for me being here was. I opened my door and enjoying the rush of cool air that blew on my face. I enjoyed the coolness on the morning air before walking back inside to make sure I had all my stuff. I grabbed my bag and looked around the room once more. I had the stick in my hand and opened the flap on the top of the bag. I put the stick gently on everything else I had and closed the flap zipping it up then clipping it closed. I put one of the straps over my shoulder and walked to the Big House. As I was walking over Lee came up to me. "Hey Lee, you're not usually up this early." I said surprised to see him. "Oh, ya well, I just wanted to wish you luck. I didn't know when you are going to leave, but I know that you're always up early so I figured I would find you now." He said. "Thanks, this time though I'll try not to come back with scrapes, bruises and monsters." I said joking. I then perked my ears up noticing that people were starting to stir. "Well I better go, bye Lee, see ya soon." I said as I walked backward then turned around and started to jog to the Big House. I got there early but I sat down on the porch and looked out at camp. I could scent some excitement, fear, and so many other things it was hard to place. I blocked everyone out except for one person at a time and finally found Annabeth. A strong scent of excitement was wafting off her and I wasn't surprised. Her siblings were around her and I could definitely smell excitement, nervousness, and fear coming off them. I understood why and it was sad. Luke was the last one to return from a quest and I was the last one to come back into camp after my own quest even though it wasn't given to me. I was nervous myself as I had a hard time out there on my own and now with Percy and Annabeth, well this isn't going to be easy. I then noticed a scent of nervousness coming toward me and I knew it was Percy and Grover. After being with him for about a year at Yancy I could tell his nervous scent as well as Grover's before I even got a full wiff of it. I noticed Annabeth getting closer as well and I opened my eyes and stood up. They got to the porch and saw me there already. "What took ya so long?" I asked teasingly. "Well I'm sorry if I was a bit later than you expected, I was saying goodbye." Annabeth said back to me teasingly as well. "I know, I prefer not to, it makes me sad." I said. "I get it, now come on Chiron is probably waiting for us." Annabeth said. I nodded and we walked inside. Chiron explained what we should do and he had the camp store give us some Golden Drachmas as well as some normal American Dollars. I put them into my bag then zipped and clipped it together once again. I slung it over one shoulder and walked to the top of half-blood hill then sat down. Conner and Travis found me though and sat down next to me. "You didn't come and say goodbye this morning. We thought you didn't want to see us." Travis said. "Ya, well you know me, not a big 'bye' person. It makes leaving harder. " I told them. "Ya, well too bad because you have to say bye to us now anyway." Conner said. "I guess so, thanks guys." I said then perked my ears. "Oh, they're getting ready to go. Bye guess, I'll see you soon. Oh, and no using my cabin this time." I said as I walked off. I got to the place where Chiron was waiting and Percy and Annabeth were standing there, Chiron explaining that Argus would be driving us. Luke came up to wish us luck and he gave Percy his dad's winged shoes. Luke made Percy promise he'd wear them also. "Bye Luke, see you when we get beck." I said giving him a hug. He returned the hug and said "Be safe, okay." I smiled "I'll try, but you know me." We seperated from our embrace of each other and I smirked. "See you soon Luke, and don't worry I'll come back, and bring them with me also. Annabeth will be safe." I told him. "Thanks Saph. That means a lot." I smirked and told him "See ya." Then I started to run down the hill to where Argus was waiting. We all got onto the car and Argus started driving. The quest begins.

 **That's a wrap, I hope you liked the chapter and WOW did it take a while just to write and get time to write this. I hope that you liked it and how I showed the characters. Also, before anyone gets confused Luke and Saph are like siblings so the hug was just friendly. I didn't have the part of Chiron giving Percy Riptide but let's just say that Saph was talking to Luke at that time. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really, feel free to review or PM me. I really look forward to seeing if people review, PM me so I hope you do if there's anything you want to say. I hope you like the prophecy and I owe a huge thank you to Joan McCreedy for the help with that because I was stumped. Anyway, thanks for reading and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	10. Exploding buses

**Hey there everyone, sorry I didn't put a chapter out for Halloween but I figured it wouldn't fit with the storyline and I didn't really want to update two stories on the same day. I put a Halloween chapter out for my Fairy Tail fanfiction I have and I had SOOOOO much to do on Halloween so I'm sorry if you were expecting a Halloween chapter for this story, but sadly for you guys, it's not coming. I hope you all had a good Halloween though and for those of you that don't do anything for Halloween I hope you had a good day. Anyway, you probably came here to read the story and not the author's note so I'll get on with it, but first(and sadly)-**

 **Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this, why does this have to be so annoying? Ya know what, look at the previous chapters, the disclaimer is there.**

Saph's POV:

Argus drove us to the nearest town and dropped us off there. We got on a bus going to New Jersey and as we sat down I resisted twitching my ears. I was definitely nervous, so instead of taking my bag off like the others did I turned it around and hugged it to my chest. I heard a noise and I perked my ears up and opened my senses. Three old ladies had gotten on with them and they were definitely not human. I looked closely and one of the old ladies looked familiar. "Oh dear father." I said quietly. "What?" Grover asked. " _They_ are here, all three of them." I said. Grover looked terrified, Annabeth was shocked but obviously thinking of a plan, and Percy was definitely scared, and I didn't even need the extremely strong scents coming off them to tell. "Okay Annabeth what's the plan?" I asked her. She nodded and said "Percy take my hat and sneak your way up to the front, we'll distract them. "Good plan, good plan, you're just forgetting one thing." I told her. "Oh, right." She said. "Don't worry, I've got a wolf's instinct." I said smirking then pulling a ring from the water bottle pouch of my bag. "This'll help." I said. "Oh Kay…" Grover said confused. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said. "Now, do what you have to." I told them then put on the ring, I slung my bag onto my back then I pressed my ears to my head and then I disappeared. I couldn't hear anything but I knew it was Percy swerving the bus and the furies were, well furious. I don't remember much, but I know that something happened and we all got off the bus, the bus exploded and we ran, we ran and ran and ran. All I remember after that is lifting up my ears then taking off the ring.

I woke up some time later and Percy, Annabeth and Grover explained to me what happened. The bus had exploded, I was the only one that had my bag still with me and Percy was a wanted criminal. "Right, come on then, we better get mov-" I stopped when I saw something moving in the woods behind my friends."Actually why don't you find something and I'll catch up to you later. I have to go check something." I said and ran off before they could ask any questions. I ran into the woods and followed the smell what I saw. I noticed it behind me but didn't do anything, pretending like I had lost it's trail. When it jumped out at me I easily stepped to the side then pinned it down. "Still underestimating me?" I asked. It just growled and I got off it. "You really need to work on remembering your superiors Claw." I said. " _You_ are not my superior." Claw said. "Oh really?" I asked. Then I leaned to the ground and fur started to grow on my, my bones started to change, my eyes became a more noticeable yellow color and I stood up but now not as a human, but as a wolf.

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! Actually most of you probably knew that was coming. Anyway, I have to make this fast so, hope you enjoyed the chapter, everything else normal, and see you soon, until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	11. The Pack

**Hey there, I'm back. I hope you've had a good last few days, and with the holidays coming up I wanted to just say some things. I don't know what I'm doing for Thanksgiving so I don't know when I'll be able to update anything. I'll probably be spending Thanksgiving at home this year so it shouldn't be a problem. For Chanukah(yes I'm Jewish) updating shouldn't be a problem but the only thing is that I usually update at night because that's when my most free time is. Because everything on Chanukah that my family does is at night I don't know how updating will work. I also celebrate Christmas(my dad's side, my mom's side is Jewish) and I know that I will be at my grandparents for I'm pretty sure all of winter break so updating will be difficult. I will do my best to update for all of that but I can make no promises. I will bring my computer to my grandparents house if my parents will let me. Also, I'm not going to be doing any holiday special chapters and the reason for that is, not only are the characters in this story on a quest and it's the Summer Solstice as their deadline, but also because I understand that not everyone celebrates Thanksgiving, or Chanukah, or Christmas and I respect that. I'm sorry for everyone that would want those holiday specials but I do want to respect everyone and have the story make sense. I am not planning on doing any holiday specials in my other story either for anyone who reads that and I hope you all understand my decision about the holiday specials. So, now that that's done I bet you want to get to the story so**

 **Disclaimer- I own my OCs nothing else. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Before we start I would like to thank ruby262 for following this story, now**

 **Now onward and upward**

 _I leaned to the ground and fur started to grow on my, my bones started to change, my eyes became a more noticeable yellow color and I stood up but now not as a human, but as a wolf._

Saph's POV:

The transformation was quick and had become painless over time. I stood there crouched in a fighting stance facing Claw. "How about now?" I asked him. He crouched like he was bowing and pressed his ears to his head. I stood up straight and told him "Good, now why are you here." He stood up but didn't dare to attack me again. "Your father sent me to find you, he wants to talk to you and I am to lead you there." He explained. "Okay, I will come, but first I need to do something." I told him. My bag had morphed as I morphed as it was designed to so I went to the place we had been staying at and left a message in wolf for Grover to read for them. I went back to where Claw was and said "Let's go." He nodded and started to walk. I followed but had my senses on overdrive and completely alert. "Why did you go back to do something? You already have everything you need." Claw said almost accusingly as we were walking. "Well we can't have the people that I was sent on this ridiculous quest with following us now could we." I told him. "Of course." Claw said. We walked longer when we got to a camp. I walked in and followed the scent to my father. I walked into the den he was in and bowed respectfully, Claw had left when we got outside the tent so I didn't have to worry about him. "Rise my daughter, there is no need for that." My father said. "Of course father." I said standing up. "Out of curiosity, why did you have Claw bring me here? Or I guess the better question is why am I here. You sent me away and now, well I'm just curious." I said. "And you have a right to be. I want you to know that when you want you can come back to the pack. Though I must warn you, many may not like you being back." He said. "Thank you for the invitation father. I would love to come back and it would be great, but like you said, not everyone would welcome me and it would definitely be very hard. I will come back but not now. I will find a way to prove myself to the pack and then I will come back. Also, the people that took me in have given me a task and I must finish that. I have learned from you that you always stay true to your word and loyalty is everything and if that's the case then I must finish this task even if I wasn't given a choice on it." I told him though I desperately wanted to come back. "I understand and am glad you have taken the lessons you had as a pup to heart. Come back when you can and I will welcome you." He said. "Thank you, and I will come home." I told him. "Good, now you said you had a task, you must be getting back." I nodded and turned before I left I turned my head back and said "I will come home as soon as I can." Then I raced off back to where the camp site was. It had taken a while to get to the camp and took a little while to get back to my camp but when I did I saw a note Grover left for me. I found the place that he said they would be staying and when I did I saw Percy just waking up. I morphed back to a human and walked quietly up. I noticed a pink poodle and walked out of my shadowy spot. "Hey guys" Then in dog I said Hi to the poodle. "Wha? How? Hu?" Grover was really confused. "What I've always been able to talk to dogs.

 **Alright so there's chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed and enjoy your day. I'm sorry this is so short, but other than that I don't really have a lot to say so until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	12. The Pink Poodle

**Hey again, how ya all doin. It's story time again. Anyway, I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoy though first…**

 **Disclaimer- It's in the previous chapters look there**

Saph's POV:

I crouched down and looked at the dog. "You probably escaped your owner right?" I asked the poodle. "Yep, I don't like them but I really like Grover and want to help him if I can." It said. "I get it. If you want to get out again try getting out at night, if that doesn't work try escaping during the day. When you get out get your collar off, after that well, you should be free." I told it. "Thanks, but my reward is only enough for three." It said. "Don't worry, I have my own money." I told it. "Thanks for helping them out." I said before standing up. "Could you explain why you can speak dog?" Grover asked. "Shouldn't that be obvious?" I asked. "It's because of my dad, and I'm half wolf, it's not hard to learn dog when you know wolf." I told them. "Come on, we should get to bed." I said laying down on the ground and uncurled my tail laying it in front of my face. I fell asleep fast, of course sleep doesn't always mean rest for us half-bloods.

No POV:

 _A young wolf whipped its head around obviously looking for something. "Where are you? Where did you go?" It cried out. It looked around trying to find who it was looking for. It smelled the air but obviously wasn't skilled enough to find who it was looking for. 'Why did you leave me?!" It cried._ "I'm sorry, I didn't want to." I say _The pup looked around and started moving going into some woods that were nearby. A loud howl of pain came from where the pup went on and-_

Saph's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had bolted up from my comfortable laying position and curled up with my arm around my legs and my head on my knees. I took a few deep breaths and took my backpack from on my back and hugged it. I didn't want to sleep again so I stayed awake, waiting for the others to wake up.

 **There we go, chapter 11. Wow, this has come along quite a bit. I didn't think I'd get this far in what seems like such a short amount of time. I know I've said it when you first follow and favorite this, or even review but I have to thank all of you, those who read this in general, even if you haven't followed, favorited and reviewed this story I'm soooo glad to have your support. I love writing also, but if not for you guys I probably wouldn't still be writing or at least writing this so frequently. This may seem weird but because this is chapter 11 and I didn't think I would get so many views I want to thank you all. Anyway until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**

 **Have a good *insert time of day here* guys**


	13. Arch

***Sharp breath in* *Sharp breath out* *Sharp breath in* *Sharp breath out* *Sharp breath in*... you get the point, I'm having a bad time. I'm hoping that this will calm me down a bit. Sorry it's been longer than usual since I've updated last. I've been working on other things and listening to Fallout:Equestria. Please don't be mad that I haven't updated. I don't usually write unless I want to because this is something I enjoy doing, I don't want to do force myself to do something I enjoy. Anyway, you probably don't want to listen to my rambling so onward and upward.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, only my OCs**

Saph's POV:

In the morning I woke Grover, Annabeth, and Percy up. We returned the poodle to it's owners and got the money for the train. When we got on the train we sat on our seats. I sat on the inside seat and was jumpy the whole way. I wasn't surprised that night when I couldn't fall asleep. I stared out the window and waited. I had stayed up many days and nights in a row without a huge problem so this wasn't a problem though it was worse on the train. Percy and Annabeth talked for a little while when I wasn't listening to anything zoned out on my own world. When we were able to get off the train I was the first off. We stopped and got off at the Gateway Arch and of course Annabeth wanted to go up. Once we got up Annabeth, Percy, and Grover admired the view while I hung back waiting for them to be done. I kept my ears perked will they admired the view. When it was time to head back there wasn't enough space in the elevator for all of us so Percy and I stayed at the top of the arch until the next elevator. While we were waiting I closed my eyes letting my wolf scenses take over. My eyes snapped open when I smelled monster. I ran over to Percy but it was to late. The old lady that was up there with us and her chuwawa started changing. "CRAP! Percy, trouble!" I called out to him. I jumped over to Percy and got down on all fours morphing into a wolf. I jumped at what used to be the chuwawa. It swated me back and as I landed I let out a yelp. I became as human as I was and morphed my sword having it in my hand. I once again charged at the thing but was once again knoked back. The thing had given me a gash in my arm and it was huring like Hades. I closed my eyes and pushed the pain back until it was a dull throb in the back of my head. Percy wasn't doing much better. I shakilly stood up ripping a piece off the bottem of my shirt and doing my best to make a makeshift wrap for my arm. By now there was a large hole in the side of the arch. I once again charged at the dog thing. I landed a few hit on it before jumping away and hitting it a few more times giving it some serious wounds as I made my way over to Percy. He was injured as well and Enchida was asking him how much he trusted his father. I looked below us and there was water. "Jump." I said queitly. "Hu?" He asked. "Jump, your father will protect you." I told him. "What about you?" He asked. "I-I'll get my own way down." I told him not meeting his eyes but instead looking forward so he hopefully wouldn't notice something was wrong. Percy looked nervous so I decided to give a helping hand, or in his case a shove out of the large hole in the arch. I looked down but there was nothing I could grab onto. I turned back to Enchida and her son. I morphed into a wolf and croched down putting my tail around my leg and leaning my head down. "Oh, what's thiss" Enchida said curious. I stayed in the same position even though I hated it, I slowly walked farward, still low and my tail around my leg. _At least she doesn't know a bunch about wolfs_ I though. I heard the evevator, by some mericale it had come back up and I jumped into it immertatly closing the door and went down. I morph back and streightned my bow, tightening it and curled my tail up, securing it under my now somwhat tattered skirt. I walked out and snuck past everyone till I got to Annabeth and Grover. Percy came up seconds later and knowing they were all okay I started walking , Annabeth, and Grover followed and Percy explained something that happened when he was in the river. Apperantly we had to take a stop, I continued walking but suddenly gasped from pain and dropped to a knee. I cluchted my arm but it wasn't healing. Suddenly a pain shot through my leg, I looked down and it was also bleading. Before I could think of anything or do anything a pain shot through my head and I past out.

 **There we go, done, WOW that took a long time. YAY for Google Drive working on my**

 **computer without Wi-Fi. At the moment as I'm writing this it's taken at least three days, most likly more to do this. I had a hard time writing this mostly just because of time. I started writing this before Wednesday then couldn't write then because I was getting ready for Thanksgiving then I just didn't have time. Not to mention I can't put this up right when I finish this because I'm in a car right now going to my granparents house but of course your not going to be reading this until it actully goes out but oh well, I don't care. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you are willing and until next time**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**

 **See ya guys**


	14. Water parks and 4th Wall Break

**WOW, I am bored… ya know what, no, no ranting. Anyway after that being said welcome back to the story everyone. Happy late Hanukkah to any other jewish people reading this, and i'm going to try to keep updating even though the holidays are here. It might not be christmas yet but I'm getting pretty busy. Besides Hanukkah started on the 6th so my nights will be getting longer with adding that to my nightly schedule, I do enjoy spending time with my family(most of the time) though so it's worth it. Anyway…**

 **Disclaimer- I only own OCs and stuff(not really stuff) you get what I mean.**

 **Onward and upward**

No POV:

" _What? Where am I?" Saph spun around looking all around her. It was a dark space, a void pretty much._ 'Calm yourself, become one with your surroundings' _A voice from nowhere said. Saph gasped then slowly nodded and crossed her legs, she closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. Saphs form shifted back and forth, wolf to human. Her form stopped shifting and she was a wolf. As a wolf Saph was crouched down, her eyes still closed. The area around Saph shifted and she felt hard ground under her paws. She still was crouched with her eyes closed but she was completely alert. "Will I stay grounded if I come up?" Saph said to a form. "Yes, you are grounded and shouldn't be pulled back." A female voice answered. Saph stood up and bowed. "It is good to talk to you again, even if I can't see you."_

" _That is true, but I did not bring you here just to talk and I wasn't planning on it either but, well you past out and it wasn't just from loss of blood or your injuries." The voice said. "That makes sense, I don't know why I'm here though." Saph said. "That my little pup is difficult, but I do know that you first have to complete your quest before we can talk face to face. For now though I must warn you of something." The voice said. Saph winced and sadly closed her eyes nodding. "What is it?" Saph asked. "Beware of what waits of you at your final destination, a traitor within friends, a betrayal that hurts. You must be careful,but for now you must go back to your… Quest-mates, they will be worried and waiting. I do not know what happened that you went to that void but if you ever do again, you should come back here or go to your father. Goodbye now, I will see you soon." The voice finished and Saph closed her eyes, everything turning white._

Saph's POV:

I started opening my eyes and everything was blurry. I closed my eyes again and after opening them again I blinked a few times and everything came into focus. I woke up with concerned friends looking over me. I sat up and rubbed my head. I scratched part of my arm and went to stand up, only to get dizzy and sit back down. I laid down and out my arm over my face. "Where are we?" I asked. "What?" Percy asked confused somehow. I lifted part of my arm off of part of my face. "Where are we, what's our location, our place of being." I asked again. "We're outside a diner. We need to get places that we can't get." Grover said. "Very descriptive Grover. Anyway, let's go in, I'm hungry." I said sitting and successfully standing up. I walked up to the diner and looked inside with my hands in my black hoodies' pockets(it was miraculously in tact). I walked in and sat down, my quest-mates sitting at the same table as me. A waiter came up and I waved her off telling her to give us more time. I looked at my menu and was about to call the waiter over when I smelled something. I looked up with my ears perked, I saw Ares and he sat down next to us. I called the waiter over and we ordered food. I at as he explained he needed us to do a job for him. "What would we get out of it?" Percy asked(surprisingly asking a good question for once). "Well kid, I could give you information about your mom." Ares said. "Oh, also Saph if you went I could help you out with your clothes and transportation." He said to me(don't ask). "I'm fine with that, but Percy it's your call." I said leaning back and putting my feet up on the table. The waiter came with our bill Ares gave her a drachma he started cleaning his knife when she protested. After she left I smirked even though the others complained(sort of) about knives and threatening and stuff like that. "Hey, at least she's getting something. I would have just ate and left." I said as we were leaving. "Okay, we'll go on the quest." Percy said. I smirked knowing it was the only answer for getting to our destination. "Okay, let's go, off to get a shield." I said.

We got to the park and it was closed, I wasn't really listening to Ares but I ruffly knew what was going on. The place was locked so after Grover flew over with his magic shoes Percy, Annabeth, and I climbed over. I got to the top in two bounds and jumped over rolling when I landed. Percy and Annabeth took longer to climb over, helping each other over the barbed wire that I didn't realize was there. They climbed down and we continued. Long story short, everyone else got new clothes and we got what we needed and left. Of course some other things happened but if you're reading this then you've read the actual series so you know what happens.

 **~Time skip back to diner because the author is lazy~**

I stretched and laid down, waiting for the others to finish talking with Ares he tossed me a bag. I nodded and put the bag on my back. I looked at a the truck that was our ride and I started walking towards it. A foul smell hit the top of my mouth and I recoiled scrunching up my nose and shaking my head. Annabeth saw my reaction and asked "What's wrong?" I looked to where Ares was but he was gone. I took a deep breath and looked to the truck. I noticed that the drivers were getting back and I knew that if we were going to get in I had to be a distraction. "Get in the truck." I said. "What?" Annabeth asked. "I'll distract them while you get to the truck, but hide when you get in." I said looking to them. "What, why?" Annabeth said, obviously wanting answers. "Just do it, get to the truck and hide once you're in it. I trust you to do this Annabeth. You wanted to be a help and see the world, well you get to." I said becoming a wolf before she could argue. My clothes and back morphed into my fur and I crouched down before running out after the people that owned the truck, I hoped Annabeth did what I told her to do because these people were closer to the truck than I would have liked. I growled at the men and jumped back as they came after me. I moved back toward the truck. The men smiled and forced me into the truck then shoving me into a cage. They closed the doors and my ears drooped, I hated being in a cage and with the horrid smell in the truck I couldn't smell Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. I circled around a few times and laid down with my head on my paws. Then Annabeth took off her invisibility cap and Percy and Grover came out of hiding. My ears perked up and I lifted my head. "Thanks for that, you must really hate being in a cage though." Grover said. My ears dropped again and I went and half-heartedly chewed on the metal bar. "Why don't you just change back to a human?" Percy asked. I stopped chewing on the bar and said "I can't." Percy and Annabeth looked confused and I hung my head, I had forgot they couldn't understand me. I turned around again and laid down with my head away from them. They all looked sad and I didn't blame them. I was useless in a cage, all my strength had left me, and I was like a terrified pup. I hated myself for it.

 **OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I've been soo busy and I started this in the 7th but I was really busy and you might see that in the author's note at the top, I should really just put announcements up there, but that's not the point. I'm soo sorry this has taken so long but here it is now. Please review and have a enjoyable holiday because I don't know if I'll be able to update again soon. Until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out [~}**


	15. Cages

**Hey there people. I'm back after holidays, and another story I started, and I might not update as frequently because I'm watching shows. And trying to get season two of a show… I will succeed. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ only OCs**

Saph's POV:

I looked at my paws laying there in the cage. I felt a hand on my back and looked back to see Grover, "It'll be okay, I can translate if needed." He said. Then I got an idea. First I nuzzled Grover, thanking him. "Hey, it's no problem." He said. Then I nodded and motioned to say it is. Grover got what I was doing and had Percy and Annabeth come over. "Grover, please translate." I said while also motioning to ask that. "Right." He said. "What I want to do is teach you what my I'm saying by motions. It's a thing wolfs do for hunting and sneak attacks, but I think we could use it for this as well." I explained motioning what I was saying then Grover translated. Annabeth looked interested but Percy looked sad. "I will teach you what you need to know for now and more later if you want to." I explained and Grover translated. 'sit' I motioned then told Grover what it mean for him to translate. 'Come, stop, listen, slow, now, hurry.' Were what at the moment I showed and told them. Grover translated what the motions meant and Annabeth had me go over them again. 'Sit, come, stop, listen, slow, now hurry.' I motioned again and said what they were. "Oh, then there's also 'stand'" I said motioning it as well. "Right so how does this help?" Percy asked. "She explained Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Sleep, or at least rest. I'll see you in the morning." I said curling up. Grover translated and I fell asleep on the hard, cold cage.

 **Well night, morning, afternoon wherever you are in the world. I mean at the moment it's 1:19 am so I should probably get to sleep, even if I'm not going to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it's soo super short, please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	16. Escaping Paradise

**Hey everyone, long time no see(well you see, I just write). The last time I updated this was last year ;P. Everyone here can have an internet muffin {::]. Thanks to all of you who have followed since this story began.**

 **Those followers are…**

 **Joan McCreedy, LimesLovePotter, Lycaon1092, and my most recent Nai0310.**

 **Thanks to the favoritors,**

 **Joan McCreedy, LimesLovePotter, and Lycaon1092**

 **I know this may seem weird but I just wanted to thank everyone that has supported me thus far and even if you haven't followed, favorited, ar reviewed I thank you for the support. Just seeing that this is being viewed makes me happy so thanks everyone. Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own stuff, look at previous chaps for proper disclaimer(possibly).**

Saph's POV:

I jerked away in the morning when the truck abruptly stopped. It started again but I was still uneasy and couldn't fall asleep. Instead I occupied my time by chewing on the bars of my cage. They were surprisingly good, tasted like the water at the edge of the pack's territory(there's lot of minerals). Also, it sharpened my teeth. I kept gnawing on the bars and I noticed that eventually my teeth were making a dent. Soon Grover woke up and was really confused when a bar was on the ground next to my cage and the bar I was chewing on had the bottem detached. I bit off the bar I was chewing on and stretched my jaw. I could fit my head through my I couldn't get fully through. I slid my head back in and started chewing on the bar again. It got easier as I progressed because my teeth got sharper. Annabeth woke up soon after I got the bottom off of the fourth bar. I finished getting the fourth bar off and tossed it on the ground when Percy woke up. I tried to fit through I just barely did, but not without a few scraps from the top and bottoms of the bars. I laid down and enjoyed being out of the cage but then the truck stopped and the cagers were coming back. "Percy, Annabeth, get the animals free, Grover calm them down then hide." I said and Grover translated. I stood there and crouched down, waiting. The animals were free and thy hide. I was still a wolf and they opened the door. I snarled and walked forward. They were obviously surprised and then one pointed to the bars on the ground. I showed them my teeth and the other animals ran out. Grover had put a blessing on them and I howled as loud as I could. A police officer came over and I smirked as they were put into the cope car. I jumped out and landed on the ground enjoying the sunlight, I morphed back into a person and I was glad I still had my bow on. My tail was curled up and hidden. "Well that was fun." I said sarcasm coating my words. "What did you say earlier?" Percy asked. "It was a blessing, makes sure that they'll find food and water." Grover said. "So it'd work on Percy." Annabeth said. "Hey!" He protested. "What about Saph?" I glared at him and said. "I'd accept nothing of the sort, I don't need some blessing too help me survive, I can survive very well on my own thank you." Percy gulped and nodded. I smiled then said. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sleep." I said. Suddenly someone comes over and leads us to a hotel. "Um… I think you have the wrong people." I said after we were lead in. "Nonsense, now here are you Lotus Casino Cards, your room is on the back and the cards are the key as well." The guy said. "What is they run out?" Grover asked. The guy just laughed and walked away. "Well, let's go to our room then. I need to relax." I said. They agreed and we walked up to the number on the back of the card. I immediately flopped down on an bed and turned on the Tv. I flipped to the nature channel and watched. "I might fall asleep, tell me when it's my turn to shower, I'll go last." I said. "Okay" Annabeth said from the bathroom. I sat and watched the nature channel and dozed off. I was woken up later and I was able to shower. As much as I preferred cleaning in a river the shower was nice after all the muck and grime I had on me. I got out of the shower and put my bow back on and wrapped my tail around my leg so I could wear my black jeans. I had on a black long sleeve and a black hoodie zipped up a little bit. I put on black gloves and pulled my long brown hair back. I walked out of the bathroom and said "I'm ready to go." Before grabbing my bag and got ready to leave the room. We walked downstairs and we each went our separate ways. I went to a corner and read while Annabeth, Percy, and Grover played games. I sat reading my books and found a bookstore that had a bunch of books I hadn't read. I grabbed some(well more than some) and I got a new and bigger bag. I went back to reading my new books. Then I realized something. Even with all my free time it takes me about a day to read a book. I noticed that Percy had realized something as well. I ran over to him, "This isn't right, this place is a trap." I said. "I've noticed that to. We need to find the others and get out of here." Percy said. I nodded "I'll find Annabeth, you find Grover." I said. Percy nodded and ran off to find Grover. I found Annabeth playing an architect game. What she was making was awesome but we had to go. I managed to pull her away and explain to her. "It's a trap we have to go." I told her. "A trap, how?" She asked. "They bring you in with games and fun and you end up staying forever, we need to get back to the quest." I told her. "O-Okay, let's go." She said. I nodded and pulled her away so I wouldn't lose her. I found Percy with Grover and we went to leave. The man that greeted us and tried to get us to stay. I growled at him, showing fangs beneath my lips. He flinched back and I pulled Annabeth and Grover out, Percy following behind. We got into a taxi and had the driver bring us to the ocean. There was one day left to get the Master bolt. Annabeth gave the driver her Lotus Casino card and and we never dropped below 90 on our way. I sat in the taxi thinking about what we should do. When I couldn't think of what was going to happen decided to get some sleep.

 _Hush now little pup_

 _it's time for bed_

 _Hush now little pup_

 _you need your sleep_

 _think of tomorrow,_

 _the fun you'll have._

 _Hush now little pup_

 _it's time for bed._

 _Sleep little pup,_

 _sleep little pup,_

 _sleep little pup,_

 _sleeeeep._

I woke up with a jolt, remembering the old lullaby from when I was a pup in the Mother-Wolf's den. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "We almost there?" I asked them. Annabeth nodded and put down the window, enjoying the wind that came in and pushed against my face. I closed the window and fixed my bow, making sure that it wouldn't come off. I looked out the window and longing to run free again. We stopped and I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Let's go." I said getting out of the car. We all got out and went to the ocean. Percy walked into the water(much to the displeasure of Annabeth). I looked at the water and then walked back a bit before curling up, looking at the water. After a while Percy came out of the water, completely dry. He showed us what he got, four pearls. He didn't know what they did but he said that he was told when the time comes we would know what to do. I nodded and said, "Okay, but we should hurry, we don't have much time." They agreed and we walked back. We got cornered by some jerks and Percy pulled out Riptide. _Idiot_ I thought but slipped a dagger from my sleeve. I held it, the blade facing toward my arm. Percy made a mistake and swung Riptide, the blade passing through the kid. We ran and I put my dagger back under my sleeve. We ran into a bed shop and stopped, breathing hard.

 **Finally done! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken this long. I was working on a new story I adopted recently, I've been sorta busy with school and now it's going to be even crazier soon now that I'm going to be starting Theater Club at my school soon, and Derby is starting soon and-**

 **Saph- T.K I think they get it and understand**

 **TurtleKier42- Wait Saph? How did you get in here?**

 **Saph- I don't know I just heard you fretting and got here.**

 **TurtleKier42- Okay… that's weird. I guess you're right, my viewers will hopefully understand. Thanks Saph.**

 **Saph- Happy to help, anyway we better go. You need to sleep if you don't want to get woken up by your mom yelling at you tomorrow morning to get up so you can go to school.**

 **TurtleKier42- I guess so… annoying brother… why does he have to want to get to school early… I don't want to wake up half an hour earlier!**

 **Saph- Well it's your own fault for not getting out of bed.**

 **TurtleKier42- Ugg anyway, I got to go, until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	17. Underworldly Stuff

**Well this sucks, as much as I like writing this sucks. I DONT KNOW WHERE IT WENT! My chapters on this seem messed up. I don't know where chapter 16 went and no this is not the first time I'm writing this. I somehow LOST something on my google drive and that's almost** _ **impossible!**_ **First I forget I don't have to download something to post, I can just copy and paste(people who don't post on here don't worry about it), THEN when I go to get the next chapter for this IT'S GONE! *pant pant pant pant. You can tell I'm annoyed by this… I swear I wrote this chapter already... Alright so here's the chapter sorry in advance if it's not super good… I don't like having to rewrite everything…**

Saph's POV

"Welcome! Is there something I can do for you kids?" A man said walking forward. I took a cautious step back. "Not me, thanks. I'd rather get going. Don't need a bed anyway." I said after looking around and noticing that this was a bed store. "I'm Crusty and I own this place." He said ignoring me. "Come on Saph, it's better than those kids out there." Percy said. I growled but stayed where I was. "Good, now that that's settled what can I do for you kids?" Crusty said a little too cheerfully. I narrowed my eyes a bit and my nose twitched a bit. "We just need a place to hide at the moment if that's okay." Annabeth said nicely. "Oh course, you should try out some beds though, we have some wonderful choices here, one size fits all." He said, the last part very suspiciously. I growled softly and took a small step back. "I don't like this." I growled to Grover in wolf. He dismissed me with a swipe of his hand and I turned to look at Crusty. Annabeth laid down in one bed and Grover laid down on a water bed. "A little short." I heard Crusty mutter. Before I could say anything Crusty snapped his fingers and straps held Grover and Annabeth to the beds. I growled. "I told you! I told you but did you listen to me no! It's just a harmless little bunny rabbit!" I said angrily. "Who said anything about a bunny rabbit?" Percy asked right before Annabeth said "Really Saph? A Monty Python reference, could you help us _then_ rub it in our faces?" Annabeth said. I growled, annoyed but they needed my help. "Now, because your a little short this might hurt just a bit." Crusty said creepily. "What are you going to do?" I growled. "Oh it's simple enough really, they aren't the right size so I'll just stretch 'em out a bit, should be to bad." He said. "And what if they're too tall? I ask. "Why that's easy, you just cut a bit off." He said. I winced a bit at that but knew I had to help. I looked over to Percy who was also trying to figure out a way to help. "Then why don't you try one of your beds, if they're as good as you claim you must make sure that you think so." I said. He agreed and I looked at Percy, he had to get ready. Crusty laid down on the bed and Percy snapped his fingers. Bindings appeared and held Crusty down. "Please hurry." Annabeth said in pain. I walked over and smiled sweetly "Looks like you're a little tall, better cut a bit off." I said before Percy cut off his head. The bindings disappeared and Annabeth and Grover got up shakily. "You look a little taller." Percy joked, earning a glare from Annabeth. "How does it… um… how does it work?" I start "I know not my liege." Grover says continuing the quote. "Consult the Book of Armaments." I say finishing. Percy looks confused, Annabeth face palms and Grover and I are laughing our heads off(not literally). I hear something and look up. I can't smell anything besides the reek in the bed store but I look around. When I don't see anything I shake my head. "You okay Saph?" Percy asked. I look up and blink a few times. "Fine, just thought I heard something." I said shaking my head. "Let's go, we shouldn't be here longer than we have to." Annabeth said. I nodded and started to leave.

We get to the DOA recording studios and I feel a sharp pain in my head. I gasp and fall to one knee, using one hand to hold my head and the other holding my arm. "Saph?" Percy asks nervously, not knowing what to do. "It's fine, just a negative reaction to the underworld." I grit through my teeth. "Maybe you should stay back." Annabeth said. "No, it'll pass." I tell them shaking my head and pushing back the pain. I stood up and looked over to them. "Let's go." I said. They looked at me, concerned. "I'm fine, let's just do this." I said, getting annoyed. We walked in and walked up to Charon. Percy mistaken his name tag as Chiron and Charon snapped at him. I walked up "I'm sorry Charon, my friend here has a hard time reading." I said nicely. "Oh, okay, well cause of death?" He asked. "Drowning." Percy said. "Drowning? Where?" Charon asked. "A… Bathtub." Percy said. I internally rolled my eyes and waited. "All four of you?" He asked. "No sir, I was killed by a pack of wolves, see." I showed scars of bite marks and scratches on my shoulder and near my neck. He flinched a big at the sight and nodded. "I believe you but those three drowning…" He trailed off. "I believe it was a Roman style bathhouse and something happened that made them drown." I said hoping he would believe me. "Right… And do you have any money for passage." Someone was about to answer when I pulled out a bag. "Some, but you let us through now." I said taking over. "Oh really _demigod_?" He said. Percy flinched and I stood still. "And what makes you think that?" I asked calmly. "Drowning in a bathtub? Killed by wolves?" He asked. "Well what if we are? We need to get to the Underworld and we might even be able to pay you a extra." I growled to him. He flinched back and thought about the last part I said. I looked at my hand with the pouch and took out four for each of us and put them on the desk. "We could arrange a trade." I said putting a dramacha on the desk for each word I said. He looked at the nine coins on the desk then up at me. "Do we have a deal?" I asked putting one more coin on the desk, now making two piles of five. He fidgeted in his sheet. "So, do we have a deal?" I asked menacingly. He nodded and took the coins motioning us to follow him to the boat. "Good choice." I started following him to the boat and motioned for my three travel-mates to follow. We went on the boat and the throbbing in my head duly appeared again. I closed my eyes and waited till I felt the ship hit the shore and I opened my eyes again. I stepped out of the boat and looked up to see Cerberus. He growls, smelling me. Percy failed at distracting him. I sat back and watched, I would only make it harder. Annabeth ended up playing with him and Percy and Grover went through. I hesitated. Annabeth motioned for me to go, throwing the red ball again and I ran through. Annabeth came through shortly after and I started again before anyone could ask her anything. Suddenly Grovers winged shoes started pulling him forward. He was lucky one came off and he caught a large rock before the other shoe started coming off. I carefully walked over to him despite the danger I knew of being pulled in. I took my sword and carefully got the other shoe off of Grover. He flopped to the ground and I put my sword back in its sheath at my side. "Come on guys, let's go." I said walking off before the throbbing in my head became unbearable.

 **There, done! I finished! Oh my god, I'm putting too much on myself. Here's the chapter and a note. I am hoping that now that I am attempting to put a release date up I can keep up so, as scarce as it may be I will try my best to update every two and a half to three weeks. The reason for this is because I have 1,2,3… I think six stories that I write then post and try to frequently. If I finish a chapter before then, then I will post but just know that I am going to try and post every two and a half to three weeks from now on. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	18. More Underworldy Stuff

**Hey there everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! As I said before I'm going to try and post every three weeks and on Wednesdays. I'm going to be trying to update all my other stories as well so the chapter might be a little shorter though I will try not to make them to short. Thanks to arttooo for the review, even if it was at the beginning. I changed that and hope that you read this far and enjoy the story. Thanks to** **Daughter of Ares 74 77** **for the follow and favorite. WIth that hope you all enjoy, onward.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't know why I need this, this is a** _ **Fan**_ **fiction for a reason**

Saph's POV:

I gasped and fell to my knee, clutching the side of my head. I tried to get up but my legs gave out on my and I fell back down. I struggled to get up again but Annabeth stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pushed her away and got up, my legs shaking. I stumbled away from the pit and once I was far enough away I curled up and let the headache go away. I could hear Percy walk over to me and he looked down, worry wafting off of him. I got up shakily and shook my head. "Saph, are you okay?" Percy asked concern in his voice. "I-I'll be fine. I just need to keep moving. That pits aura is hard to handle for me, let's go." I said, my voice still shaking a bit but I started to walk again. When I stumbled Annabeth caught me. "You shouldn't push yourself so much." She told me. "We need to keep going, there's no time to stop." I told her and started again. "Let's keep going, come on." Percy said walking up next to me, obviously so he could help if I was about to fall again. I sighed and continued on. We got to the palace and with some difficulty got to the throne room. I stayed outside the throne room at first, waiting to see what would happen. I heard yelling and snuck in brushing my tail against Percy and Annabeth's legs so they would know I was there. I saw Percy's mother and looked at him. I understood what was happening and I wanted to stay here so Percy could have him mom back but neither Percy or his mother wouldn't like that. I put my hand on his shoulders from the shadows and he handed me a pearl. "We're going up to the ocean." He said quietly. Then louder he shouted to all of us. "NOW!" We all smashed the pearls at our feet and immediately went through the ceiling. I had closed my eyes and when I felt water on my skin and fur I opened them. Percy gave grover his shoes and I made sure my tail and ears were hidden. A rescue boat came over and we climbed on. We were given blankets to warm up but I just dried myself off and stood at the front of the boat waiting to get off. We got off on the beach and the boat left. "So that wasn't very helpful." I said. "Well we know now that Hades Helm of Darkness was also stolen so that's why he was after me." Percy said. "Okay, so what now." I asked. Ares walked out and I growled, leaning down. Annabeth put her hand down, stopping me. I looked up but sat down anyway. Percy had challenged him, making a deal with Ares that if he won Ares had to give up the Helm and let us go. I sat and watched, I didn't want to but I had no choice really. Percy ended up winning and we got the helm back. One of the fury's came and took it back to Hades and I looked up. "Now we need to get back to Olympus, but we can only get there in one way and you're not going to like it Percy." I said. "Are you sure we can?" Annabeth asked. "Zeus needs his Master Bolt, he'll let us." Percy said.

 **Lazy writer is lazy and time skipping to Olympus**

We got to Olympus and walked into the throne room. I stood back in the shadows, not really wanting the Olympians to see me. I wasn't lucky though. "Father, there is someone in the shadows." Artemis said. I flinched back but walked out and sat back next to Percy. Annabeth and Grover went back to camp but I just stayed. "Why are _you_ here _wolf child_." Artemis growled at me. I didn't answer but wrapped my tail around Percy's legs. "Let's just get on with this." Athena said annoyed. "Yes, do you have my Master Bolt?" Zeus asks. Percy walked up and handed the bag to Zeus. Once Zeus grabbed the bag it became the Bolt's sheath again and the Bolt repaired itself from its crappy condition. I heard a faint sound and walked forward. "Percy, it's time to go, we don't want to be heading back in the dark." I said and dipped my head to be respectful to the gods. Zeus nodded and we left. When we got outside I had Percy follow me to a foresty area and changed into a wolf. "Get on, I'll get us to camp quick." I told him. He nodded and got on. "Hold on tight." I warned. When I felt his hands tighten around my fur I bolted off. I skidded to a stop when we got to camp and it felt like Percy was holding on for dear life. I shook my fur, not only letting him know it was okay but shaking the dust off my fur. Percy let go and I changed back to a human. "A little warning would have been nice." He said. I shrugged. "I said hold on tight." I told him explaining it simply. "Now let's go down." I started down and Percy followed. I let him go ahead of me and then disappeared into the shadows. I snuck back to my cabin and waited for someone to knock on my door. I went into my bag and took out stick I got before I left. I traced the carvings on the stick again closed my eyes, letting a tear run down my cheek. "What's that?" I heard Lee's voice. My head shot up and I rubbed my eye like I was just tired. I hide the stick in my hand and looked over to Lee. "I-it's nothing, nothing important. Just something from when I was a pup. It's not a big deal." I told him. He closed the door and sat down next to me. "Hey, it might seem small to me but you're my best friend, you can tell me about it." Lee told me.

I opened my hand and showed him the carved stick. "This is the first stick I ever carved. My father smoothed it out for me and showed me how tight here." I told him and pointed to a claw mark bigger and neater than the rest. "I spent weeks working on it, trying to make it just right. When I finished I carved one last thing, a symbol that became what I put on all my carvings." I explained and showed him the mark, a deeper carving and it was wings. Wings with a few scales on corners and the wings at the bottom where they would have attached to a back the wing curved in and made a shape like the bottom of an anchor. "My father sent it to me, he's pretty much asking me to go back to the pack, my pack, my home. I just don't know what to do." I told him. He pulled me into a hug and said "Do what you think is right." I smiled and hugged him back. I let go as he was and I smiled. "Thanks Lee, you're a great friend." I tell him. He smiled and said "I try." I laughed a bit at that and stretched. The campfire is going to start soon, let's go." Lee said standing up and offering me a hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Let's go." I said and Lee went to leave. I held onto his hand tighter and he looked back. "Could you not tell anyone about this?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we left.

We walked out and went to the campfire. I sat at the back, the fire huge, blazing, warm, and bright. I listened to everyone singing, offkey but happy. I leaned back and looked up. The stars sparkled in the sky, the moon shining bright. I stood up and walked over to the forest. I walked in and went found a clearing. I put my head down and took in a breath before leaning my head up and letting out a howl. It wasn't sad but accepting, happy, and free. I closed my eyes and cut off the howl. I changed back and went back to camp, I snuck into my cabin then circled around three times on the deer pelt on my fur before laying down and curling up.

 **There, done. Finally, that took a while. Hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	19. Back at camp

What up everypeoples. I'm back with another chapter and I'm excited to write. And yay for being productive! Wellness can be boring… Onto the chapter.

Disclaimer- 18 chapters in, you should know by now

Annabeth's POV:

After we got back and had food we sat by the campfire. It was blazing up with amazing colors. It was nice to be back at camp and with warmth. It was about 10pm when a howl was heard from the forest. Everyone quieted down and listened. We were about to go and find out what was going on but Chiron stopped us. "Let it be." He said. I looked at him confused and he walked off. In decided to go to bed and the campfire continued.

Saph's POV:

I tossed and turned all night, not being able to fall asleep. I reached over to my bag near the deer pelt and grabbed my stick. I held it close and curled up. I closed my eyes and hoped to get at least two hours of sleep before I got up at dawn.

I woke up at dawn and was exhausted. I shook my head and walked over to a small pool in the corner. I dipped my hands in and splashed water on my face. I woke up a little bit then walked out of my cabin. I walked into the forest and went to the pond(the one where Percy steps into his first capture the flag). I shifted and dove into the pond. I came out awake and shook off the water. I heard something coming up behind me and I continued on with what I was doing, pretending to not hear. When they jumped out at me I leaned down and took a drink from the pond. Whatever had pounced went right over me and I sat up. "Aw dang it, I missed." He said. I perked up at the voice and looked over. I jumped and landed on him, knocking him over. "And I didn't." I said cheerfully. He laughed and pushed me off. I rolled onto my back and smiled. I got to my paws and sat in front of him. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you too. Thanks for the stick also." I said happily. "I thought you might have wanted something from home." He said. I smiled and curled up next to him. "I want to go home but I don't know if I can." I said sadly. "Why not my pup?" He asked. "I should stay at camp shouldn't I? That's what I've done in the past. Besides I don't know if the pack will accept me back." I said looking up. "I will accept you back and that's what matters, I've missed you by my side little one, come join me when the summer is done?" He asked. I smiled and put my paws on his lap, snuggling up to his chest. "I'd be more than happy to." I said, my tiredness coming back to me. I closed my eyes and I felt my father softly petting my head. I fell asleep and right before I passed out completely I felt a familiar and comfortable weight on my back. I smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep.

Percy's POV:

I walked around the forest with Grover. He offered to show me around so I could find my way around easier. We came to the clearing that I was claimed in and we saw two wolves sleeping. Grover ran off to get Annabeth and Chiron and I stayed behind a tree. Chiron and Annabeth came up and approached carefully. Chiron looked shocked. "Chiron? Who are they?" Annabeth asked. "It looks like- but that's impossible." Chiron said. The smaller, more silvery wolf opened its eyes and turned its head from off its paws and larger wolf's stomach and nuzzled its face. The larger wolf woke up and licked the smaller wolf's ear and top of its head. The smaller wolf yipped playfully(I think) at that and used its muzzle to push at the larger wolf. The larger wolf jumped up and crouched down. The smaller wolf's ears perked up excitedly and it crouched down as well, tail waving back and forth slightly. The larger wolf jumped and the smaller one avoided it. The smaller wolf yipped what seemed like teasingly at the bigger one and the bigger wolf knocked the smaller one over. The small wolf rolled onto its back and laid there. The bigger wolf approached carefully and the small wolf jumped up. Jumping on the bigger one and the bigger wolf didn't struggle as it was on the ground. After a few seconds the smaller wolf got off and the bigger wolf got to its paws. The smaller wolf jumped around barking happily. They both hadn't seemed to notice our presence yet as we stayed in the trees. The smaller wolf calmed down a bit and barked to the larger wolf. The smaller wolf walked over to the bigger one and sat down at its paws. The bigger wolf licked the small wolf's ears and the small wolf licked the bigger ones belly fur. The smaller wolf barked a few times and the larger one nodded. The larger wolf nuzzled the smaller wolf's head gently. The smaller wolf licked the bigger wolf's cheek and walked off into the forest. The larger wolf walked the other way and seemed to disappear. "Do you know anything they were saying Grover?" I asked. Grover shook his head, seeming to be amazed. "I know why." Chiron said. We all looked at him surprised. "What was it?" Annabeth asked. "Language of the wolves, modified so no one came understand them." Chiron said.

There done. Sorry if it's weird at the end, the end was rushed and I'm really tired right now as well as not feeling good so until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	20. Antics

**What up everyone, I'm back and finally not worrying if I'm going to make the deadline! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- This is 19 chapters in plus a prologue I think you know the drill by now**

Saph's POV:

I licked my father on his cheek and yipped my goodbye before trotting off happily. When I was halfway to camp I shifted back to being a human. I was a bit sweaty which I was actually a bit happy about. I pulled out my sword _Fire_ and started practicing a bit. After a few minutes I got board and put _Fire_ away. I walked back to the pond and dove in. I held my breath and stayed underwater for five minutes before I came up again and was only a little out of breath. I smiled and got out, happy that I wasn't out of breath much. I wrung some of the wetness out of my hair and then my clothes. I walked back to camp, still wet but not dripping. I flicked some water off of my tail and ears as I got to the outside of camp and I walked to my cabin. I jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof and pushing myself up. I flipped up onto my back as I got on the roof and sat with my legs dangling off the front. I stood up in my roof and took out my other sword, _Ice_ it was a pair to _Fire_ but instead of having a fiery design on the Celestial Bronze blade and a red hilt with a icey design on it, _Ice_ had a jagged icy look on the Celestial Bronze blade and a icy blue hilt with a fiery design on it. I got into my fighting stance and focused in on an imaginary foe. I got into a rhythm, _slash, flip back, dash forward, spin around, slash down, jump up, stab, trip, slash down._ I stood up and smiled before going through the process again in a different order. I repeated it again and again in different orders until about three pm. I put my _Ice_ back into its charm on my necklace and took my bow off its charm and into a full sized bow. I started practicing close combat fighting with it. I got into a rhythm while practicing again. _Spin, hit, duck, flip back, jab forward, jab back, dash forward, swing to the side, trip, punch._ I once again repeated the process also changing the process each time. By four I was sweating and getting tired. I jumped down, rolling on impact and standing up. I walked into my cabin and to my small pool in the corner of my room and splashed water on my face. I ran my damp hands through my hair and down to my neck, massaging some of the tension out of my neck. I stretched and shifted into a wolf. I trained in my cabin as a wolf until I heard the call for dinner. I shifted back to a person and put my hand on the back of my neck, ruffling my short hair in the back. I flipped my hood up, put my hands in my pockets and walked outside to wait. Luke lead the rest of the cabin out but I got nervous when a strange scent rolled off of him. I pushed it aside for the moment and walked in beside him. "So how was camp when we were gone?" I asked. "Fine, peaceful, kinda boring without our friendly camp wolf." He said teasingly, looking at my ears. My ears twitched and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that exciting." I said, putting my hands behind my head. "Says the one that practices on her roof and is the only one that can give me a challenge and actually beat me in a sword fight." Luke retorts playfully. "Ya ya, it's not like you have _nothing_ else to do when I'm not here. Ever heard of being responsible?" I joked. "Responsibility? What's that?" Luke jokes back, playing dumb. I roll my eyes and grab my food since by that time we had reached the dining hall. I got a chunk of the best part of raw deer meat and sent it to my dad. "Enjoy." I murmured to him. I sat down and had my own partiality cooked(mostly raw) rabbit meat and ate my small portion I had. I drank only water and excused myself from the table while everyone was only partially done eating. I went to the forest and waited at the pond. As I sat I let my ears and tail blow with the winds. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth the wind brought with it. I opened my eyes to a sound behind me, I turned around to Annabeth. She looked sad. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned for my friend. "Ya, I'm fine, just, I don't know…" She trailed off. I thought for a second. "Confused? Exhausted? Terrified? Wet? All of the above?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment before asking "Wet?" I smiled and threw some water at her, making her wet. "Wet." I said like I was confirming something. "Oh no, no no no!" She said and splashed water on me. I got her more wet and she splashed me right back. We continued for a by till we were both completely soaked. "Wet." Annabeth said confirming she was definitely wet. I smiled glad she was having fun. "She what's up?" I asked. She had come here for advice or to be alone so I wanted to help. "Boys." Was all she said and I rolled my eyes before sitting down on a log and patted the place next signaling for her to sit.

 **There done! 12:38 in the morning, I'm about to pass out and I did it! I finished! Yay! Everyone have a muffin {::]. Oh god I'm out of it. MY KEYBOARD THINGYMABOBR LOOKS BEND! Oh god thank gods I'm not doing anything else besides sleep deprivation to myself! I don't know! But until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**

 **I like cats! What?! Cats! Oh gods I'm sleep deprived! Goodnight!**


	21. Questions

Okay so this is one big authors note this time because I realized I needed some info that I think you should give me.

As long as you're reading this please give your input, whether you're a guest or not on the following questions, I need some help.

Should Luke join Kronos?

If Luke doesn't join Kronos who should instead of him?

Should I make a different story for the next book or keep going on this story?

Should I have Saph in the pack?

If Saph is in the pack should it be a side story or still part of this story?

Any other stuff you might have an idea about.

My next actual chapter will be coming in three weeks on my usual schedule

This is something else entirely but well,

A friend has asked me to do something so I'm being a nice person. He has a YouTube channel he's trying to get started so you should go check it out. Here's the link, channel/UC6yErm_n10-hxvAKZrM5RFw

The channel name is Black Eyed Child. You should go check it out.

Thanks, and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	22. More Questions

Another non-chapter, I'd love to continue but I want your guys opinions on the story. I'll put the questions up again

Should Luke join Kronos?

If Luke doesn't join Kronos who should instead of him?

Should I make a different story for the next book or keep going on this story?

Should I have Saph in the pack?

If Saph is in the pack should it be a side story or still part of this story?

Any other stuff you might have an idea about.

My next actual chapter will be coming in three weeks on my usual schedule(I hope)

Thanks, and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


End file.
